


Recuerdos Marchitos

by PatoCabreado



Category: Caitlyn - Fandom, League of Legends, OneShot (Video Game), Vi - Fandom, Vi/Caitlyn - Fandom, lol - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, Fanfiction, Fic, Melancholy, Melancolía, Memories, Oneshot, Recuerdos, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatoCabreado/pseuds/PatoCabreado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vejez suele tomar ventaja sobre nuestros recuerdos, pero siempre lograremos aferrarnos a los mejores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos Marchitos

Me gustaría que ella fuera el último recuerdo que retuviese mi memoria. Que sea el único vestigio que ni el tiempo ni la vejez sean incapaces de borrar. 

Recordar cómo en verano se sentaba cerca de la ventana, a mirar fuera, y la luz de un sol moribundo coloreaba la habitación de un agradable naranja rojizo y su silueta se recortaba.

Que se quede grabada en mi cabeza. Siempre. Cada una de sus manías. Actuar sin pensar, vivir el presente. Gestos tan sencillos que la describen, pero que no la definen. Que no queda un solo bolígrafo o lápiz que no haya sido víctima de sus dientes, la ansiedad de una niña traviesa. Tan perfectos, tan blancos, aquellas sonrisas tan vivaces. 

Podría haberla observado, investigado, estudiado durante años, y jamás hubiera desvelado los secretos que esconde. Sólo me hubiera resignado alegremente a aprender lo que, sin darse cuenta, me enseñaba sobre la vida. Era valiente. Diez hombres no reunían valor suficiente para llenar su apasionado corazón guerrero.

No era perfecta, pero ojalá sea el único recuerdo capaz de perdurar. Me viene a la cabeza sus actitudes nerviosas cada vez que de mi boca salían carantoñas: su mirada, normalmente desafiante, se desviaba. Su mano, inconscientemente, se iba hacia su nuca, y aliviaba un piuucor inexistente. Y sus labios, algo secos y rotos, se movían en un intento de balbucear alguna burla con la que contradecirme.

Se caracterizaba por sus nervios de acero ante situaciones angostas, su patente mal humor, su sencillez y su espontaneidad. A ella poco le importaba que otros dijeran que era poco femenina. Siempre noté, cuando la veía feliz después de un número respetable de tercios de cerveza, que se aceptaba tal y como era. Sospecho que jamás cambió. Así lo deseo.

Es posible que este mundo, como dijo Descartes, fuera un sueño manipulado por un genio malvado que juega con nuestro subconsciente. Por esa razón me aferro a su recuerdo. Ello es lo que demuestra mi existencia. Abrazaré a esa entrañable marca que aquella mujer, única en su especie, dejó grabada con fuego en mi interior. Dejaré que el tiempo pase y que la Muerte corte el hilo que me corresponde en este telar. Ella se quedó en mi mente, en mi alma. La llevaré conmigo, atesoraré cada momento que disfruté con ella. De cada roce de nuestras manos, la cálida sensación de un abrazo, cuando sus dedos acariciaban mi cabello, sus sonrisas. 

Son pocas las cosas que recuerdo de ella, mi final está cerca. Será la única posesión que lleve conmigo, la única que necesito. El tatuaje de su sonrisa en la faz de mi espíritu.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es una pequeña reflexión que escribí hace tiempo y que subo ahora aquí como primer trabajo en esta página, a ver cómo resulta y si hay más hispanohablantes en esta beta. Disfrutad!


End file.
